What's Worth Fighting For
by Da'Ink
Summary: A group of cousins die in a car crash together during their family reunion. Surprising enough though, instead of going to heaven, the 5 find themselves lost in the middle of Middle Earth. There they will need to pull together to survive the upcoming War of the Ring. FaramirXOC EomerXOC EowynXOC
1. Chapter 1: The day I died

**Okay guys, just to warn you before hand, this will start off very slow. It's just how I write. However don't fret, it will take off once I hit the LOTR storyline. I am going to follow the events of all three movies. **

**I know right now, the summary says that I'm pairing my OCs with certain people already, but honestly, nothing is in stone till it's posted on here. So expect that the pairings might change depending where the story goes. I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

_Most people don't speak of death. Why? Some believe it's because we fear it or just simple don't wish to dwell on it. I on the other hand believe that it's because we don't know much about it. Many of us claim to know things about death, but very few have ever experienced it and were lucky enough to come back and tell the tale. Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm bringing all this up. We'll let me tell you. My cousins, siblings and I all died and guess what? We're still alive, most of us at least. How? Well, even we don't know the answer to that, but we do understand why. Alright, I'm probably confusing you even more now. Let me just start from the beginning, the day we died._

* * *

"Nicki!" A young woman heard her name being called as she stepped out of her car. She looked up to find her younger brother and baby sister walking over to her. The three of them were an interesting lot to be sure. Their names were Nicole, Jonathan and Sophie Byrne.

Nichole went by her nick name, Nicki, most of the time. She was the oldest of the three at 23 years old. She was a senior in college then, about to get her bachelor's in Graphic Design. Most would say she took after her mother in her looks. She wasn't that tall, some would even call her petite at about 5"4' with long dark auburn hair with bangs that swooped to the side and bright pretty hazel eyes. She may not have been the most responsible older sisters for her siblings with her care free, partying attitude, but she always looked out for them when she could. She loved her Family and would die to prove it if need be. Not that she would ever tell them. Their parents always took good care of them, so she never had to prove such love thankfully.

The Second oldest was Jonathan at age 18. He was the giant of their family next to their father at 6"1' with a muscular frame. Unlike his older sister, he had short brown hair and deep green eyes. He was the hot-headed over-protective brother of the three, often getting into fights at school and such. He was even held back a year in middle school for missing so much work with all his suspensions off campus, but he was such a softy underneath it all once you got to know him. Nicki prayed he found a good girl one day when the time comes.

Then the youngest of the three was Sophie. She was 4. She was what you would call a surprise baby. Their parents never planned to have another child after they had Jonathan, but plans have a way of never going the way you think they should, and thus she was born. It caught everyone off guard at first, but little Sophie quickly won everyone's heart as soon as she started kicking in their mother's belly. Sophie was a small, about 3'1. She had cute little auburn pigtails with big beautiful blue eyes. She was like most kids her age, adorable, happy, naïve, and a little on the sassy side. Nicki couldn't help it, she loved her to bits.

"Guys!" Nicki smiled and walked over to hug them both. Their Family reunion was today, so Nicki made sure she was able to make it into town from school to see everyone. "Oh my God, I've missed you two so much!" She held them in a super tight hug. "How are you?"

"Good, good." Her brother smiled, hugging her back, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"So am I!" she chuckled, "And how is our little Sophie-wofy?" She asked in her baby talk voice.

The little girl made a face, "Why do you always talk to me like that?"

"Like what?" she teased kneeling down to her level.

"Like all weird and slow."

"Because you're so cute!" She laughed, hugging her again.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A male voice snickered behind her. Nicki quickly looked behind her and saw her two cousins, Nate and Hana Gordon. They were siblings as well, Nate being the older at 24 and Hana at 21.

Hana was two inches taller than Nicki, and had a rather slender body. Most would consider her beautiful with her long brown hair that was parted down the middle. She also had pretty hazel eyes. She was a kind, fun- loving soul, but had rather made mood swings every now and then. She was also in college, getting a degree in music.

Nate was the goof ball of the two. He stood at about 5"11' with black hair and brown eyes. Like his sister, he was also slender, almost verging on lanky, but he had some muscle to fill out his body a bit. Also, he worked as an English teacher at a high school. Why? Nicki never understood.

"Nate, Hana." Nicki Smiled, "Long time no see!"

Hana chuckled, "Well that's what happens when you leave to go to school on the other side of the country!" She walked over to give Nicki a hug, followed by her brother.

"We missed you, Princess." He wrapped her in his arm tightly.

"I missed you guys, too." She smiled at everyone. "So tell me, what have I missed?"

"Well, have you seen that photo of Hana I posted on Facebook recently?" Jon Smirked.

"Jon you didn't!" Hana turned bright red.

"Oh yes I did." He smirked and sprinted off.

Hana quickly ran after him, "I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed.

"You have to catch me first!" He yelled back at her.

Sophie just laughed. Nicki shook her head playfully, "I'm so happy some things never change."

"You and me both, Nicki." Nathan laughed.

As for the rest of the day, it went even better than expected. Nicki's parents showed up not long after and gave her the warmest welcome a daughter could get. Other cousins, aunts, uncles also gave her their welcome. Sophie got her face painted. Nicki and Hana got to go in a paddle boat; they even raced their brothers when they got in one too. Many other things happened as well, but the main thing was it was just the perfect day.

Then it was a couple hours later that, Sophie got hungry and wanted, "Ice Cream!"

"Sophie, we just had lunch." Jon reminded her, "I think we should wait a bit before we go get anything else to eat."

"Oh, come on Jonathan." Nicki came over and took Sophie into her arms. "We could all go for a little ice cream I think. I say we go. I saw a place we could go to right up the street."

"Did I just hear someone say ice cream?" Nate and Hana walked over.

"Yes you did." Sophie smiled.

"Would you two be interested in joining us?" Nicki asked.

"Absolutely!" Hana answered. Nate nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys." Jon chuckled, "Then let's go get some and make it back here quickly."

"Alrighty then. We can take my van." Hana lead them over. Everyone quickly hopped in and buckled up. There was no car seat for Sophie, but they thought it was okay since there were only going up the road. They were so wrong. Just soon as they got onto the main road, a giant 16 wheeler truck ran through the red light and crashed right into them in the middle of the intersection. Everyone in the van was killed instantly on impact.

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed my 1st chapter. I was so happy to see your guy's comments and I truly hope you enjoy this chapter too. :)**

* * *

Nikki found herself dreaming of her family. They were all crying and sad and she couldn't seem to figure out why. Her mother would stay in bed and cry to herself while her father would just sit in his office and drink from the bottle of scotch he hid under his desk. Never had she ever seen her parents act like this, not even when one of her grandparents died. It made her wonder why her siblings weren't in her dream. They all loved their parents and truthfully, they would do their best to console them, especially in a time like this.

The world turn dark for a moment and when it came back again, she found herself in a grave yard on a bright sunny day. Nicki certainly thought this was odd. Never before had she ever dreamed of something like this and also everything just looked so… real. It was starting to creep her out.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a large group of people, in black, huddling together. She immediately understood it was a funeral and began to wonder who it was for. Then she recognized one person walking away from the group. It was her Aunt Sarah, Nate and Hana's mother. She was crying. Nicki quickly rushed over to her, "Aunt Sarah!" She called, but the woman didn't respond. In fact she just kept on going as if she didn't even hear her. "Aunt-"

"Sarah!" a voice called behind her. Nicki quickly spun around and saw that it was her uncle Jim, Sarah's husband. He was racing over towards them.

"Uncle J-" She began, but then suddenly her uncle ran right into her and went right THROUGH her. Nicki gasped. What the hell had just happened? How the hell did that just happen? She quickly looked over to her aunt and uncle and they were still acting as if they didn't see her. As if she wasn't even there. Fear started to find its way to the pit of her stomach, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She really hoped what she thought was happening, wasn't really happening.

"Sarah!" Jim called again and finally her aunt slowed down and stopped. Jim came over and spun her around to look at him, "Come one Sarah, we need to go back."

"I can't Jim!" She wailed, "I can't."

"Yes you can." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll go back together. Okay?"

Sarah couldn't even muster up a reply. She just continued to tear up, but she nodded and the couple walked back to the funeral. Nicki swallowed hard as she followed them. The three of them returned back to the funeral. Then Nicki looked over to the caskets and a tear started to run down her cheek. There were five caskets and next to each one was a bouquet of flowers and a picture of the deceased. They were all lines up in a row, Nathan, Hana, Sophie, Jon, and then and the very end of the other side, Nicki saw a picture of her own self. A part of her wanted to scream. This had to be a joke, she was right there. However nothing came out and she stayed there, silent and unmoving. Nicki stayed for the whole thing. She watched her mother break down during her little speech. She watched her uncle do they best to continue to comfort his wife, even though he was barely able to keep it together himself.

At the end she watched her parents leave the site. She was just about to follow them when she suddenly saw a light shining from behind her. Nicki looked around to see if anyone else saw it, but no one even glanced up, so she assumed that they didn't. She supposed that she should have been frighten by the light, but instead it just gave her a since of such overwhelming love and peace. So much so, she didn't even realize that she was beginning to involuntarily walk towards it.

* * *

"Come quickly! She is awaking!" Nicki heard a woman's voice. It was quickly followed by several pairs of footsteps.

"Nicki!" A voice called, she believed it to be her brother.

"Nic!" Sophie….

"Keep her back for a sec. I need to talk to her first."

"Jon, she needs-" Hana?

"Let him." That was Nate. She was sure of it.

It wasn't much later that Nicki felt a hand on her arm trying to shake her awake. "Careful!" Someone said, but she couldn't figure out who. Her eyes started to flicker, trying their best to become awake. Then suddenly they flew right open. She quickly sat up and started panting. Where was she? What was going on? All she could remember was getting in the car and- the crash. She was in a car accident. She had to be in the hospital. She started to look around. This didn't look like any hospital she had ever seen. Everything was so white, decorative, shiny, and natural looking. There weren't even windows. Just pillars and open walls, no glass and not one single piece of machinery in sight. Nicki had to admit it, wherever she was, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Where-" She began to speak, but was quickly cut off when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Good God, I am so happy you are okay." Jonathan hugged her tightly. For a second, she thought he would start crying, but he quickly composed himself and pulled away. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy." She admitted. It was then that she realized he wasn't the only in the room. On the other side of the bed was a woman, a tall, beautiful woman. She had to be at least 5"11' with beautiful pearl skin and long brown hair. Seriously, she had to be like the most drop dead gorgeous woman she has ever seen in her entire life, by far.

"It is alright, child." The woman gracefully placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "You are safe here. Have no worries."

"Yeah, okay." Nicki eyed her suspiciously, "but where is here exactly?"

The woman smiled, "Rivendell."

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: New World

**Ok guys, just to apologize in advance, this is not my best work. It's mainly just a filler that explains why the elves are helping them and how they are gonna start adjusting to this world. Kinda boring, but necessary to continue the plot. I still hope you enjoy it anyway, but if you don't I won't hold it against you. **

* * *

A few days have passed since Nicki woke up and she found out that the elves had found them a few days beforehand, all unconscious. Yes, Elves. Not like the Christmas kind. These ones were more beautiful, elegant, refined, and very, very, tall.

Things had been hard for everyone. One second they were all going out for ice cream, the next they were all here, in this god forsaken medieval land. They didn't understand how, they didn't understand why, but it didn't matter. The 5 of them were there and that was all that mattered. At first Nicki thought this was some kind of dream, perhaps this was some kind of joke, or maybe they were in another country. However none of that could have been further from the truth. Nicki died. That much was true. She remembered feeling herself leave her body, hitting her head and breaking the window. She was dead, but she was alive! How was this possible?

Nicki was lying down on her windowsill in a blue dress that the elves had offered her. The elves gave them two rooms to live in their castle, one for the girls and one for the boys. The Lord of this place, Elrond, offered each of them a room of their own, but they wanted to stay together. It was obvious now that the five of them weren't from this world. It would be a lie to say that a part of each of them wasn't at least a bit excited about this new prospect, but the grief and fear of it completely drowned it all out.

Hana and Sophie were out exploring the castle. Sophie didn't completely understand what was going on. She thought they were on vacation or something and they wanted like that for as long as they could. So they always kept a smile on around her, but right now Nicki needed to be alone. She may still have her cousins and siblings, but she still lost her life. Their parents were going on without them, she could only imagine what they were going through. She would never see them again, never see her friends again. Her life was over.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked behind her.

Nicki looked back and saw Arwen standing in her door way. She was the woman that found them when they first got there. She was the same woman that was by her side when she woke up. "Fine." Nicki answered half-heartedly, "Just a tad tired."

Arwen stared at her for a second, then went over and sat down next to her, "Nicki," She paused, "You need not pretend around me. I know how heavy your heart is."

Nicki narrowed her eyes and glared at her, "Please! You don't know anything." She growled. "So don't you dare pretend you do. I've lost everything. EVERYTHING!" Tears stared to build in her eyes, but she didn't dare let them fall. There was no way she was gonna show weakness around a stranger.

"I may not know what you had in your life before you came here, but you still have Sophie, Jon, Hana, and Nate. So you can't say you lost everything." Arwen replied softly, "You should count yourself lucky."

"Right, 'lucky'." She scoffed.

"So where are you and your family from? When my people and I found you, you were all dressed in the oddest clothes I have ever seen."

"Every heard of California?"

"No, I can't say I have." Arwen admitted.

Nicki just shook her head. "Well that's where we're from.. It was a decent place for the most part."

"I'm sure it was, seeing that the five of you came from there." She smiled.

"Arwen…" Nicki looked up at her, "Why did you guys help us? We're not elves, we weren't your problem."

"Would you leave four people and a child alone to die just because they weren't your problem?"

"Well, no… but-"

"Then that's why."

Nicki paused, "So… How long can we stay here?"

Arwen smiled, "As long as you wish. You and your family may even stay and live here if you like."

"But why offer us all this?" Nicki pressed again, "From the look of things, your people don't mix with humans, so why are you taking such good care of us? We're nothing to you."

Arwen looked her in the eye, "… We know you five are not of this world." She answered, "As far as we know, this has never happened before. So we believe your being here has a great purpose. Besides, it cannot be any coincidence that you were found on our door step. We were meant to help you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We Elves just know these sort of things." She smiled and winked.

* * *

Nate watched as his sister played with their baby cousin in the castle garden. It was hard to keep a happy front with Sophie, but they were all doing their best. The whole reality of the situation was still sinking in, but he was happy that the elves were being as kind as they were to them. They'd be worse off if they hadn't had helped them.

"Hey." Jon greeted him and came over and joined him on the bench.

"Hey." Nate inclined his head, not taking his eyes off the girls. "How's Nicki?"

"As good as she can be, under the circumstances." Jon replied, "The whole thing has been tough on her."

"It's been tough on all of us." Nate reminded him. "Though I'm happy English is consider the common language here."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm just glad Sophie hasn't figured it out yet."

"She will. She may be young, but she's not stupid. Just give her a few more days."

Jon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just what I need." Then his gaze fell on his sister and cousin. Hana was chasing around Sophie in the garden. He guessed they were playing tag, or something of that sort. Just seeing how care free they were being at the moment reminded him of their last day in their world and how it had ended. He looked to his cousin. "We need to learn about this place."

"What do you mean?" Nate cocked a brow

"There are dangers here right?" He gestured around him, "We need to learn about them and how to defend ourselves. We're vulnerable right now. We can't stay this way."

Nate nodded his head in agreement, "You're right. How about we ask Lord Elrond if we could be taught about this world? History, sword play, language, all that jazz. I doubt he'd say no."

"I don't know, dude. The guy barely knows us, why would he teach us anything?"

"Because as your host, I can't just let you out into the world without a bit of guidance, now can I?"

The two men jumped and looked over to see the tall elfish lord himself standing right next to them. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he answered. The two cousins just looked at each other and waited for the lord to continue to speak. No doubt that he would have something to say about their earlier topic. "Nate, Jonathan, I understand your feelings about this world and I would have to say that I agree with you."

"You do?" Jon asked skeptically.

"I do." Elrond nodded, "Which is why I have already arranged for Arwen to teach all of you in our ways."

"Okay," Nate nodded, "but what about self-defense?"

"I will be teaching you two that myself." Elrond have a small smirk.

"And our two older sisters?"

"If they wish to, they may join us as well."

The two men paused to consider this for a second. For a bit, no one spoke a word. That is until Nate broke the silence, "Alright then. When do we start?"

* * *

**I promise the actual LOTR story line will come in next chapter. **

**Read and Review please. I enjoying reading you thoughts and comments. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm Before The Storm

8 months later…..

Much time has passed since the five of them arrived in middle earth and during this time, much has changed. Sophie understood now understood the situation her family was in. It was tough at first, but like the rest of them, she got through it and began to adjust to life among the Elves. All five of them quickly made friends with Arwen and her father. Both had spent much time with them since they got there. They also made friends with some of the other elves that served and taught them.

All five of them were taught how to read, write and speak many of the languages of Middle Earth. Not well mind you, but enough to get by. However the Elfish language was what stuck to them the most because that was the main language being spoken to them the majority of the time. They were also taught sword play by two elves named Sael and Húrdir. Lord Elrond did teach them at first, however over time he thought it best for someone else closer to their age to try and teach them. Nicki never understood why, but she never argued about it and neither did anyone else. They were both young good men and warriors, and like most Elves, they were tall and fair. Sael was handsome, lean, blond, blue eyed and the calmest and gentlest person Nicki has ever met. Had she never seen him wield a sword, she would say that he was incapable of harming anyone or anything. Then Húrdir was the complete opposite. Nicki would describe him as handsome with light brown hair and brown eyes. You would know right away from looking at his large, graceful, muscular body that he was a warrior and a damn good one too. Jon and Nate became fast friends with the pair and the four of them have been stirring mischief ever since. The two Elves were still quite young among their people and weren't above playing a practical joke on the girls and their other friends every now and then.

They were also taught some history, all the main legends of the lands by Elrond and Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit. He was a short little old man with the youngest spirit they have ever seen. He had arrived there shortly after they did. He apparently was an old friend from Elrond from way back in the day. None of them, except for Nate was really interested in Middle Earth's history, he loved learning about the ancient battles and culture. So thus, he and Elrond, and Bilbo all made friends, too. Everyone else seemed to find a hobby of sorts also, from all the constant lectures and education.

Nicki took up art and craftsmanship where she learned to paint, sew, metalsmith, and garden from an older Elf by the name of Lorel. Sophie also went along with her sister and joined her in learning about the plants and how to garden. Lorel was a kind woman, beautiful, and very wise. Her fair blond hair was long and straight and her eyes were a gorgeous green color. Sophie and Nicki loved her company. Often times, the she would tell the girls stories of her youth and tales of adventures and quest that had taken place during her time. The others also became good friends with her as well, if anything, she was like a mother to the five of them. They all knew that if they had a problem or question, she would always be around to help. The five of them felt lucky to have her around.

Hana took up Music and languages with Arwen's help. Out of the five of them, she was the one that could speak Elvish the best and translate just about everything else. She was taught everything from the common language to all the dead languages that no one alive even spoke anymore. Then lastly, Jon basically stuck to what he knew best, fighting. Whatever weapon the Elves had, Sael and Húrdir taught him how to use it.

Everything was going well to say in the least, but that changed when Lord Elrond came and interrupted Hana's music lesson with Arwen one day. He came rushing in and called her name. Arwen quickly looked up and looked at her father, "Atar? Mani naa raika? (Father? What's wrong?)"

"I have had a vision. Ta naa en' Aragorn. I' korma ent i' kolindo naa faer ho. I' Razgul naa deshu sen." (It is of Aragorn. The ring and the bearer are with him. The Razgul are after them)."

"Who's that?" Hana asked, but she was left ignored. The two elves were speaking rather quickly, but she was getting the gist of the conversation.

" Naa llie tanak en' sina? (Are you certain of this?)" She rose from her seat with Hana

"Avavaen. (Yes.)" he nodded.

"I must go to him!"

"No!" her father shouted, "I will send a soldier to go after them; I don't want you getting hurt."

"Atar, I am the fastest rider in all of Rivendell. I can get there and back, much faster than any of them. I'm going." And with that, she left and didn't even wait for Elrond to reply. Now only Hana and he were left in the room.

He shook his head, probably regretting saying anything to Arwen, then he turned to her. "My apologize for the interruption, Hanna. Arwen will be gone for a few days."

"What's going on?" she asked, "Who is Aragorn?"

"Someone Arwen cares for deeply." He answered, "And now he seems to be in a bit of trouble. Arwen means to go and help him."

"Then I should go with her!" Hana stood, but Elrond blocked her off and shook his head.

"No, she will travel faster on her own. Though I may not like it, she will do best by herself."

"But-"

"But nothing." He cut her off sternly. "Now return to your family." He ordered. "Your lesson is done." Elrond quickly turned on his heel and left Hana in the music room. Hesitantly, she did as he asked and left to find her family.

She was passing by the garden when she heard her name being called, "Hana!" She looked around to find Sophie and Nicki waving at her.

"Hey!" Hana smiled at the two. They were with Lorel, watering the plants. She walked over and gave her two cousins and the elf woman a hug, "What are you guys up to?"

Nicki grinned, "Lorel was just telling us the story of the lonely mountain."

"It's quite a tale." Lorel smiled, "If you would like to hear it."

"Shouldn't you still be with Arwen?" Sophie piped in.

Hana's smile faulted a bit, but she nodded, "Yeah, but something's going on and she needs to leave Rivendell for a bit."

"What's going on?" Nicki asked and Hana quickly explained. It didn't take long and once she finished, Nicki nodded, "I see."

Lorel paused and shook her head, "Aragorn and Arwen, those two make quite the pair."

"So are they like a couple?" Hana asked.

The woman just nodded and returned back to watering the plants. "They are. Would you like to hear their story?"

"Maybe once you finished with the lonely mountain." Nicki grinned. "I'd like to hear the end of that one first."

"Oh yes." The old She-Elf nodded, "Where was I again?"

"Bilbo and the dwarves were captured by three giant Trolls!" Sophie reminded her.

"Oh right." Lorel nodded, "When that happened, Bilbo-"

"I believe I can tell my own story, Milady." A Bilbo's voice chimed in playfully. They looked over and saw him and Nate walking over to join them as well. "That is, if you don't mind of course, Lorel."

"Of course not, Master Hobbit." She nodded with a grin, "By all means."

"Thank you, my lady," He smiled, "Now tell me, where did you leave off?"

"The trolls!" Sophie answered excitedly.

"Ah yes." Bilbo nodded, "Now let me tell you, those three were some of the nastiest, foulest creatures I hope you will never have to cross paths with. We were…"

* * *

**Please read and review. I'd like to hear your guys' input. No flames, but all advice and comments welcomed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Different

**Okay, I lied. We're not gonna hit the LOTR storyline just yet. But we will soon. I promise.**

* * *

"Be quick on your feet!" Húrdir shouted as he swung at Nicki, "Hold your stance!"

"I'm trying!" she growled and blocked his advance. The two were alone in a training room for one of her weekly swordplay lessons. Usually Sael and the others would be attending too, but they were all seeing Arwen and her new companion. She had returned the other day with a small boy whom she first thought was a child, but instead was another hobbit like Bilbo. In fact, he was his nephew. Nicki wanted to join them today, but something in the back of her mind told her that she would need to have as many sword lessons as she could get for something was going to happen soon. She couldn't explain it, but she felt something heavy in the air, something bad, and she wanted to be prepared for it. The others felt it too, she knew she did, but none of them wanted to say anything in fear that acknowledging it would make it real. It didn't make sense, but that's how they felt and they all just wanted to ignore it and hoped it went away.

Nicki quickly attempted to counter, but then Húrdir blocked her and knocked the weapon out of her hand. This caused him to lose his balance for a second, which Nicki took every advantage of by charging at him and tackled him to the ground. Quickly taking his sword from his hand, she pressed it against his neck, "Got you." She smirked to herself.

"That you do." He smiled up at her, "Well done, Nicki."

She laughed and lowered the sword to help him up. "Thanks, it's because I have such a great teacher."

"That you did," he smiled back at her, "I believe we can conclude the lesson for today."

"Already? Thanks!" She beamed, "I'm gonna go see how Elrond new patient is doing then. Wanna come?"

"Of course." He nodded and the two left together to visit the infirmary. "I've been curious to meet this new visitor."

"Great!" She smiled, just let me get out of these pants and into a dress, Elrond will have a fit if he catches me walking around in them again."

"Whatever you say, my lady." He laughed and she quickly left to her quarters.

* * *

It didn't take long for Nicki to comeback and the two of them to arrive at the infirmary. Surprisingly when they got there, no one, except a tall elderly old man with a long gray beard and a pointy hat, was in the room. He was sitting by the sleeping black haired hobbit, smoking out of some really long pipe. Usually the smell of smoke bothered Nicki, but the smoke coming out of his pipe smelt sweet and rather soothing, so she didn't mind. At first he didn't really seem to notice their presents, but then his eyes shifted over to them and he offered them a small kind smile, "Why, hello there." He greeted them.

"Hello." Nicki smiled back and bowed her head, "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Nor I you." the elderly man agreed, "I just arrived here today. I am Gandalf the Gray.

She served his outfit, "Are you like some kind of wizard?"

"Yes I am," he nodded, "And who just might you two be?"

"I am Húrdir of Lothlórien," the elf answered first, "I am currently serving as a teacher for Lord Elrond's guest."

"A teacher you say?" he chuckled, "Tell me, for which guest are you serving?"

"That would be my family and I." Nicki cut in, "We're new around these parts and needed a few pointers on how to live around here."

"Ah, I see." Gandalf leaned back in his chair, taking in another breath of smoke and eyed her curiously. She appeared human, but there was something rather odd about her and it wasn't just her speach. He could feel it. She just had this since of strength and power about her. She was a good hearted woman, that much was clear to anyone. Even the Elf with her seemed a bit smitten by her as well, not that she seemed to noticed. Still it was uncommon for Elrond to take in men in his castle, even more so that he took in a whole family. Gandalf would have to ask him about it later, "And who might you be, my dear?"

"My mane is Nicole Byrne of Los Angeles. But my friends just call me Nicki,"

"Ah, Nicki, what a beautiful name." Gandalf continued on grinning, "Can't say I have heard of one like it before, neither the name of your land."

She smirked, "Like I said, we aren't from around here."

"Indeed." He nodded in return, "So what brings you here, Nicki? Are you an acquaintance of Frodo?"

"Her family and our friends are all friends of Bilbo and Arwen." Húrdir answered. He seemed to be a tad annoyed with how much this old man was questioning Nicki. "We though perhaps we would find one of them here."

"Ah, well, as you can see, I am the only one here, sadly." Gandalf chuckled, "But you are much welcomed to stay and help me keep Frodo company."

"I think well just-" Húrdir began, but he was quickly cut off when Nicki ran forward and announced,

"We'd love to!"

He groaned, but followed her as she pulled up a chair on the other side of Frodo. Then she went on and started to ask the old gray wizard just about every under the sun; like if he knew what happened to Frodo, where he was from, where there any other wizard out there, etc. Húrdir cared for Nicki, but he hated it when she would start asking all her questions. The woman never shut up.

It was like when they first met, she just kept going on and on, asking him all about himself and his people and how well he knew how to handle a blade. It's exhausting just going through the list.

After a couple minutes, Arwen and Sophie came walking in through the door. Sophie lit up as always and ran over to her older sister, "Nic!"

"Hey there Sophie-Wofy, missed me?"

"No, I just saw you this morning." She smiled.

"Way to make me feel loved." Nicki rolled her eyes.

"How's he doing?" Arwen came up beside them. She had been keeping a very close eye on Frodo ever since they got here.

"Fine." Nicki replied, letting Sophie sit on the edge of Frodo's bed, "Still sleeping though." On one even notice the odd look Gandalf was giving the both of them.

"Do not fret Arwen," Gandalf reassured her, "I believe Frodo will be just fine under your father's care."

"I know." She nodded, "but I cannot help but be worried."

"I understand," he nodded.

"So where's everyone else?" Nicki looked up at the she-elf.

"Out horseback riding with Sael." She replied, "They should be back soon."

"That's good." She nodded.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bed, Gandalf started chatting with Sophie. She had the same feeling about her as Nicki did and it puzzled him to no end. "Hello, Little one."

The little girl beamed, "Hi!"

"What's your name, child?"

"Sophie," she smiled sweetly. Gandalf grinned. She was a kind little soul. Like Nicki, she also appeared to be quite human; beautiful, but ordinary in every way. However the aura they gave off suggested otherwise. He felt the same type of energy from her and he did from the woman. It was gentle, but strong and just flowing off the both of them. "How about you?"

"I am Gandalf the Gray." He smiled, "it is nice to meet you, young one."

"Uh-huh." She nodded and crawled over to Frodo to inspect him further.

"Sophie, be careful." Arwen warned, "He's very hurt."

"Okay." She nodded and scooted back from him bit. "He doesn't look too much bigger than me." She commented.

"No he doesn't," Húrdir nodded and smirked, "I'd say you're taller actually."

"That's not very nice, Húrdir."

"But true." He laughed, earning glares for the others.

The rest of the day went as such until the others got back and everyone left to join them for dinner. Gandalf stayed on the other hand and waited until Lord Elrond returned to check on Frodo. He walked in quietly, "Still here?" he asked Gandalf, "Don't you want anything to eat?"

"We need to talk." He replied, "That woman, Nicki, and the young one, Sophie. Who are they? Or better yet-" he paused to take a smoke from his pipe, "-What are they?"

"So you've noticed then, the energy that comes off them." Elrond sighed, "Not that I am surprised, but not many of my people have. In truth, I was starting to think it was just my imagination."

"So you don't know?"

"I do not. They are five of them, two men, two women, and the child. We found them several months ago on our lands, all unconscious and near death."

"Where are they from?"

"They claim to come from another world. And I believe them." Elrond admitted.

"Another world?"

"Yes, When they first arrived, they knew nothing of our world. They have never heard of Rivendell, Rohan, Gondor, they don't know how to read or write in-"

"Well, it isn't uncommon for the men of middle earth to not know how to read or write."

"But they can! But not in any writing that I have even seen before."

"I see." The elderly Wizard nodded. "So this is why you kept them here?"

"I kept them here, because I knew they were different." Elrond corrected him, "Besides, at the rate they were going, they would have been dead in a week."

"What do you believe they are?"

"Truthfully, I believe them to be something like yourself, Gandalf." Elrond walked over and began to quickly examine Frodo.

"You think them Wizards?" Gandalf's eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline, "I find that very hard to believe."

"They may appear human, but they are much stronger, faster, and more intelligent than any I have seen before. I don't think they even realize this themselves yet, being that they haven't met any other men yet."

"That still does not make them wizards." He reminded him.

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't change the fact that they are different."

"True enough." The wizard nodded then another male elf came rushing in.

"My lord!" He panted, "Lord Aragorn and three other halfings have arrived at our boarder, do you wish to send out the men to retrieve them?"

He nodded, "I do and I will go with them." He turned back to Gandalf, "Please my friend, go have some dinner. You won't be able to uncover the mystery of my guest by sitting alone here in this room."

Gandalf smirked, "As you wish, Lord Elrond." With that the he stood and the two men went their separate ways, Elrond to the boarder and Gandalf to the dinner table.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Please leave a Review. I enjoy seeing what you guys have to say about the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Council of Elrond

**YES! I finally hit the LOTR story line! I was so excited about this that I just had to keep on writing and post it ASAP. Honestly guys****, I was that excited.**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

Nate was out on the balcony by himself before he was about to pick up Nicki for Elrond's 'secret meeting.' Bilbo's nephew woke up and all his companions were here now. He seemed like a good guy, but whenever Nate went near him, he often felt like he could barely breathe. No, Nate did not find Frodo attractive. He liked girls and preferably ones over 5 feet. There was a darkness about him, and it penetrated the air around him. Jon had tried to talk to him about it earlier, but Nate brushed him off and left him in the armory to train further with Sael and Húrdir. Something was about to happen soon. He wasn't sure what, but he knew something was gonna happen. Something Horrible. A part of him wanted to ignore it, but it was becoming evident that dismissing it wasn't going to make it go away.

Yesterday Elrond came to Nicki and him about the secret meeting that was going to take place today. Since they were the oldest of their family, they were going to be the only two attending from their family. They weren't told what it was about or why they needed to be there, only that the outcome of it would affect them.

When Nate arrived at Nikki's room, Hanna, Jon and Sophie were with her. She was doing their hair, putting their hair into braids. She was all smiles and laughs until he called for her, "Nic." When she looked up her smile fell, "It's almost time, we need to go."

"Where are you going?" Hana asked, looking between the two of them.

Nathan gave her a smiled, "Lord Elrond wants to talk to use, don't worry. It won't take long, we'll be back soon and you girls can finish up all this hair styling crap later."

"Hey!" Sophie glared, "It's not crap!"

"Right." He teased, walking in and messing her hair up and making it look crazy again, "That's what they all say."

"Stop it!" Sophie giggled trying to push his hand away from the top of her head, but it was no use.

So Nicki came in for the rescue and smacked his hand away for her, "Hey! I worked hard on that braid!"

"Well now it gives Hana something to do while were gone," he laughed, "Now let's go or we're seriously gonna be late."

"Fine." Nicki nodded and turned towards the girls, "Be right back guys, like he said, It won't take long."

"Alright," Hana nodded and the two set out the door.

As the two walked to it together, Nicki couldn't help but start a conversation, "So what do you think this is about?" she asked

"No idea." He sighed.

"Do you think it has something to do with to do with how things have been rather tense since Frodo arrived?"

Nate stayed silent for a moment, then answered, "Maybe."

"We'll," Nicki pressed her lips into a thin line, "I hope whatever Elrond has planned, it works."

"Me, too."

* * *

Nicki and Nate quickly arrived at the meeting and noticed that they weren't the only guest Elrond invited. There were several other people there and Nicki could only recognize a few of them; Aragorn, the man that brought the hobbits; Gandalf, the wizard; and Frodo, the hobbit that Arwen brought back. It was then that she noticed that she was the only woman there.

Others were still arriving and taking their seats, so Nicki and Nate decided to take the ones at the end next to Frodo and Gandalf. "Hey guys," she greeted them, "Good to see a few familiar faces around here."

"It is." Frodo offered her a tired smile then turned to Nate, "I didn't know you two would be here."

"Neither did we." Nate let out a nervous chuckle, "Would you happen to know what this is about?"

"Elrond didn't tell you?" Gandalf shot him a puzzled look.

"Nope."

Frodo sighed and shook his head, "It's about-"

"Strangers of different lands," Elrond Spoke up, "Friends of old." His gaze swept the members of the meeting. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction and none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Nate's heart beat quickened, this didn't sound good.

Elrond turned towards the hobbit, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," and stretched out his hand towards the table in the center of the council. Everyone's eyes immediately shot over to the hobbit and followed him as he rose from his seat and set down the ring on the table.

Everyone gasped and began to whisper among themselves while Nicki and Nate looked at each other, confused. This was what the whole fuss was about? A ring? They couldn't be serious.

"So it's true." She heard a man breathe and Frodo returned to his seat. Nicki notice how relieved he seemed to get the thing away from him. Everyone sat quietly for a second, none talking or speaking. Nate just shook his head, this was stupid. It was just a pain damn gold ring. Why the hell was everyone getting so worked up-

Suddenly, he began to head whispers. They were low, dark, deep and quiet. Just the sound sent a chill up his spine, and when he looked over at Nicki and saw that she was feeling the same.

"Is that the ring?" she asked quietly. Nate shrugged, keeping his eyes on it.

Just then, a red headed man stood up, "In a dream," He began, staring at the ring, "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark," he took a few step towards the table with the ring, "In the West a pale light lingered a voice crying, 'your doom is near at hand.'" Now he was right next to it. "Isildur's bane is found." Elrond shot Gandalf a worried look as Nicki and Nate looked over to Elrond and did the same. Even Frodo seemed to be getting more on edge as the man got closer to it. Then the red headed man stretched out his hand to take the Ring, "Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" Elrond stood up and shouted, trying to ward him away.

However, he ignored the elf's voice and that's when Gandalf stood began to shout in a language that neither Nicki nor Nate have ever heard before, "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them)," The whispering voice from the ring returned and Nicki latched onto her cousin tightly. The sky went dark and the ground began to shake at his words. Nicki along with several of the men began to shout and scream and the one called Boromir, fearfully sunk back to his seat. "Ash nazg thrakatulûk (One Ring to bring them all)," Gandalf continued. The sound of the words were beginning to give the cousins a headache. They already felt a dark presents, but with these words added to it, they felt like their heads wanted to spit open. Nicki noticed that the other Elves in to room also were feeling uncomfortable as well. Elrond was holding his head and the Elves on the other side of Gandalf and Frodo were grimacing as if they were in pain. " Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul (and in the Darkness bind them)." When his words ceased the pain stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Nicki whispered into her cousin's ear.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

Angry and perhaps frightened, Elrond turned towards Gandalf, "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." His gaze swept the other members of the council, "The Ring is altogether evil." He reminded them all and then retook his seat once more.

However, Nicki guessed that the red headed man was also thick headed because he shook his head and disagreed with Gandalf, "It is a Gift!" He rose again from his seat, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He walked round, addressing everyone. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" He cried, "Let us use it against him!"

"Does he not remember Gandalf saying that it's evil just a few seconds ago?" She cocked a brow, but her question went unanswered when the ranger spoke up.

"You cannot wield it." Aragorn informed him, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Annoyed, Boromir scoffed at him, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

The tall, handsome, white-blond elf stood up, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Surprised, Borormir looked over to ranger again, "Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the thrown of Gondor." The elf added.

Frodo, Nikki, and Nate all looked at Aragorn. None of them knew this. He raised his hand and waved for the elf. "Havo dad, Legolas (Sit down, Legolas.)"

Hesitantly, the Legolas did as he was asked and sat back in his seat. Then Boromir muttered, loudly Nicki might add, "Gondor has no King." Then took his seat and glared distastefully at Aragorn, "Gondor needs no King."

"I don't like him." Nate whispered.

"Neither do I." Nicki whispered back.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf agreed.

"You have only one choice." Elrond informed the, "The Ring must be destroyed."

Nicki was about to ask how they were going to do that, but then a short red-haired, bushed beaded dwarf stood up, "Then what are we waiting for?" and charge the ring with his ax, but when the it hit the ring, instead of destroying it, the ring let out a shockwave, leaving the ax shattered into pieces and the dwarf knocked over on the ground. Everyone gasped except for Frodo, who winced. Nicki looked over and saw that the little Hobbit seemed to be in pain, Gandalf noticed as well. Was he hurt because someone tried to attack the ring? She didn't know.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." Then there was that creepy whispering again. Seriously, what the hell was this thing?

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin," Elrond announced, "by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused, "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir reminded them, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." He shook his head. "It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas stood up again, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli glared at him, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Then Boromir shouted "And if we fail? What then?" and stood up from his seat, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli jumped to his feet as well, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf." He roared. Then all hell broke lose. "Never trust an Elf!" At that point everyone jumped to their feet and started arguing and shouting.

Even Gandalf, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?!" He roared at Boromir and the others, "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed."

Nicki stared at the chaos with wide eyes, "Shit."

"We have to make them stop!" Nate looked over at his cousin and the hobbit and the both nodded in agreement, but then the three of them heard the whisper of the ring again, barely audible over all the shouting and bickering.

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, _

_ ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_."

Nate looked over to them again, "Do you guys hear that?" he finally asked, the two nodded, not taking their eyes off the ring. As the fighting went on, the Ring's voice grew loader and Nicki could swear she saw a flash of fire flow over its reflection of the council. It frightened her.

She was just about to scream when Frodo quickly rushed to his feet and shouted, "I will take it!" The crowd kept on arguing so he shouted again, "I will take it!" Finally the council heard him and began to quiet down. Everyone turned towards the little hobbit in awe, amazed that he would volunteer for such a task. Hell, the two cousins were floored too! "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Now, I do not know the way."

"This hobbit got balls." Nate muttered under his breathe. Nicki nodded in agreement. Taking back that dreadful ring and walking to the center Mordor to go destroy it? Hell yeah he did!

Gandalf walked forward, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Then Aragorn walked up and kneeled before him, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He vowed. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas stepped forward.

"And my ax." Vowed Gimli. Gandalf and Elrond were smiling to see so many of the council raising up to accompany Frodo on his journey, but they somewhat dropped when Nicki came forward as well.

"And my sword as well." She declared.

Nate rushed forward and pulled her back by her arm, "Are you crazy!?" he whispered so none of the others could hear. However the Elves in the room could understand them quite clearly, "They're taking a long trip to Mordor, Homeland of the Orcs, the most vicious race in this land. And then going to a volcano called 'Mount DOOM.' DOOM!" He emphasized. "To go and destroy that creepy ass ring. And you want to go with them?" He stared at her in disbelieve.

"Elrond said everyone is threatened by this." She replied, "Meaning us too. I'm not just going to sit down and watch the world burn if I can help it. So yeah, I'm going."

"Oh my God." Nate wiped his hand over his face in frustration, "What about the others?"

"You guys can handle yourselves." She reminded him, "Besides, I can't go back on my word now, now can't I?"

"Fuck my life." He muttered then spoke up so the other could hear him, "And you have my sword too, Frodo." Nicki shot him a look of pride and gratitude. She knew he wasn't happy about this, but it was the right thing to do. Besides, she was a bit curious to see the world outside of Rivendell.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir walked over toward them, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Then Sam, Frodo's best friend who was a hobbit as well, came rushing over to the council and stood beside him. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Amused, Elrond smirked, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming too!" Everyone looked up to see the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, running over to join Sam and Frodo. Elrond looked a little pissed that more uninvited guest were crashing his oh so 'secret meeting' too, but kept quiet. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin nodded, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing." Nicki giggled as she looked to Gandalf and saw that he didn't even know what to say.

Merry leaned over to him, "Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looked over them and smiled, "Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Everyone smiled and Nicki gave Nate a reassuring nod.

"Great!" Pippin beamed, "Where are we going?" Merry looked at him and his jaw dropped in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

**Okay guys, you probably noticed that I wasn't sure who was going with who and where I was going to go with my characters in general. But now I got it all planned out and I'm excited to continue on writing this. :)**

**I sure hope you guys will like it too, but this fic is mainly being written for me, so it's okay if you don't.**

* * *

"No."

"Jon," Nicki raised her tone, "I'm going and that's that."

"But it's dangerous!" Jon pleaded, "Please Listen, I'll go instead-"

"No!" Nicki quickly spun around and yelled. Hell would freeze over before she let that happen. She wanted him safe along with the rest of her family.

The two siblings glared at each other eye to eye till Nicki shook her head and looked away. No doubt Nate and Hana were having the same conversation in the other room. "I need you to stay and look after Hanna and Sophie." She explained.

"That's bullshit-"

"It's the truth!" She shot back, "Now please. Either accept the fact I'm going on this quest and help me pack," she turned back to her bags and shoved a few more things into them, "Or get out! I don't have time to argue about this."

"You can't do this! I don't want you to! I won't let you!"

"You don't have a say in the matter," she reminded him, "You are a boy! I'm the oldest and I'm in charge!" she shouted at him, "Got that? So you will do as I say and stay and look after Sophie and Hanna! And that is final!" Jon's face turned bright red with anger. For a second she thought that he might actually attack her for once or at least break something, so she quickly dismissed him, "Leave." She ordered in an even tone. "Now."

"You don't tell me what to do." He growled, "You're not Mom."

"Jonathan, Leave."

"Make me." He challenged.

"Jon-"

"Is everything well, my Lady?" Húrdir walked in, Nicki guessed he heard them shouting.

"Everything is fine." She replied, "Right Jon?"

"…Right." He narrowed his eyes and with that he walked back, pushing his way past Húrdir out the door.

"What happened?" the elf looked to her.

Nicki sighed, "He doesn't want me to go with Frodo. So we kind of got into a fight about it." She took a seat on her bed next to her bags, "He wants to go in my place."

"He has every right to be concerned, Nicki." The elf took a few steps towards her, "You're his sister and the road is dangerous."

"I know, I know." She nodded, "But that's why I must go." She explained, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to him or any of the others."

"But you leave with Nathan?"

"He's older than me." She replied, "He has every right to go out and fight to protect this world if he wants."

"And Jon is not?"

"Jon is still 18. Still a kid back in our world, barely an adult."

"But here he would be considered a man." Húrdir reminded her, "Perhaps you should let him-"

"If you finish that sentence," She warned, "I swear I will slap you."

"Oh how frightening." He mocked.

"… You don't want me to go either, do you?" She looked up at the tall beautiful elf. He stood there frozen stiff from her words, but slowly he nodded.

"No, I do not."

"Húrdir…" She cast he eyes down, "You know what you want from me, I can't give you…"

"I know." He nodded. "I know." The elf had feelings for her, that much was clear to anyone, but they both knew it would never work. She was human and he was an elf. He'd have to give up his immortality for her and he didn't what to do that. Not to mention he and his family would be leaving for the undying lands soon and there was no way he knew he could convince her to leave her family to come with him. All in all, they were just not meant to be.

"Could you…" she paused, "Could you please look after them while I'm gone? As long as you're here?"

"Of course," The elf bowed his head, "It will be my honor."

"Protect them, my friend." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and he returned her embrace.

"Till I leave these shores, my Lady."

* * *

Nate just finished arguing with Hana about the trip and talking to Sael about it. Now all he really wanted was a drink. He could only imagine what Nicki went through with Jon already, so he guessed she could use one as well. He headed down to her room and surprisingly passed by Húrdir on the way. However he didn't think of anything of it.

He knocked first before entering her room, "Room service." He joked and walked in.

She was packing her last few items into her bag when she turned around, "So, how did she take it?"

"Very badly," he shook his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "I thought she was going to slap me for a second." He paused, "How'd it go with Jon?"

"As excepted," She admitted, "We argued and he left to go blow off the steam."

"Right." He nodded, "Well that's Jon for you. Are you sure we're making the right decision here?" He asked her, "We've never left Rivendell before, and now we're going out on a quest to go save Middle Earth?" He paused again, think on what he just said, "I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth."

"It did sound kind of funny," She giggled.

"More like ridiculous." He corrected her. "We may have been living here for 8 months now, but still feel like we're larping."

"I wish."

"Where's Sophie?"

"With Arwen for the night, she really likes her." She sighed, "I'm going to have to tell her in the morning that we're leaving…"

"Want to go get a drink?"

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

When Jonathan returned back to his room he punched a hole into the wall. He was fucking pissed. After all the damn training he's been putting himself through to protect his sisters, the oldest just wanted to take off on her own and make him babysit! This was such bullshit!

Just as he was about to put another hole into the wall, Hana walked in, "Well that's not nice," She folded her arms, "What did the wall ever do to you?"

"It was there." He growled.

"So they told you too." She sighed.

"That Nic and Nate are leaving?" he walked over to his arm chair and sat down, "Yeah, I know."

"Got any plans to stop them?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "You?"

"Nada." She pressed her lips into a thin line, "But we need to come up with something."

"Like what? They're both adults, we can't exactly tell them they can't. Believe me, I tried and it failed. Miserably."

"I don't know." She groaned, "But we can't let them go."

"…We don't have a say."

"Perhaps we should go-"

"No!" He shouted quickly, "That's the last thing we need to do. As much as I don't like it, we can't risk all of us going out. At least not right now."

"What if something happens to them though?" She argued.

Jonathan just leaned back in his chair, looking at her dead in the eye, "If something happens to them, then we fight our way through all of Middle Earth and run to their aid. But until then, we will stay. For now at least."

* * *

When the next morning came Nicki, along with Elrond and all his guest, all met together for breakfast. Nicki was sitting quietly alongside Nate while Hana and Jon sat across from them, keeping their eyes on their food. The tension between the siblings was thick, but it went unnoticed by most of the group at the table, including Sophie thankfully. When she arrived she had thought it would be a quiet morning; however that completely changed with the hobbits arrived.

"Merry!" Pippin came running first, shouting with his think Irish accent, "Come quickly! They have scones!"

"Scones?" He came running over as well and looked at the meal, "Well will you look at that?"

"Will you two sit down?" Frodo came and sat down, "You're disturbing the others." His gaze shifted over the guest at the table.

"Oh." Merry looked over to Elrond, "Sorry." Then Sam came and quietly sat next to Frodo while the others took their own seats. Thankfully this prompted the others to start having their own conversations and finally chatter and laughter filled the air.

Nicki smiled at the group of hobbits. They were so funny and dare she say, innocent. She was both sad and happy that she would be traveling with them. Nate also felt the same. As she took another bit of her eggs, Nicki began to hear the whispering of the ring again. She and Nate glanced over to Frodo. He seemed anxious, but remained impassive towards the words. It was then that they also noticed that their siblings could hear it as well because they all had picked up their heads and were looking around. Then of course, Sophie had to speak up and ask, "What's that?"

Both Nicki and Nate's blood ran cold and Frodo turned pale white. "What is what, Sweet?" Arwen asked. She was sitting by her and Aragorn this morning.

"That sound." She looked around confused.

"I don't hear anything." Nate said quickly.

"I do." Jon glared at him, clearly hearing the whole conversation.

Nicki rolled her eyes and muttered, "Way to be settle," before taking another drink of her milk.

"Yeah," Hana eyed Nate curiously, "What is that?" Nicki thought Frodo started to turn even paler if that was possible.

Hana looked over in Frodo's general direction, "It sounds like a voice-"

"I think it's just the wind." Gandalf smiled at her, "To some it seems to whisper strange things around these parts." He explained

Nicki shook her head and whispered over to Nate, "Even I know that's a load of Bull."

"You're telling me." He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me." Frodo got up from his seat and left the table only to be followed by who Nicki assumed to be his best friend, Sam.

A few other people table like Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn took notice to the conversation. Their gazes followed after Frodo and Sam as they left the table then shifted to Sophie, Hana, and Jon.

"This is going to be a long trip." Nate commented quietly.

Nicki nodded, "You think?"

* * *

As soon as breakfast was over Nicki quickly went over to Arwen and Aragorn and pick up Sophie. "You two don't mind if I take the little munchkin do you?" She smiled at the couple.

They both laughed, "No, Go ahead." Sophie laughed as her older sister took her away, but Nicki noticed Jon giving her a distasteful look as she did. She ignored it and took her back to her out to the garden where she knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What are we doing out here?" asked the little red haired girl.

Nicki just let out a small sigh, "Well, I need to talk to you about something and I thought it'd be best we were here to do this."

She set Sophie down on a beautiful decorated bench, "What's this about?" the little girl asked curiously, almost as if she suspected she was in trouble.

Nicki took a seat next to her and set a hand on her shoulder, "It's about Cousin Nate and I." She began, "We're going to take a little trip to a place far away, but we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Where you going?"

"You've never heard of it," She smiled, "So don't worry about it for now."

"Okay." Sophie narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Then how long will it take for you to get back?"

"We don't really know." She admitted, "It might take us a while, but like I said, we both promise to come back as soon as we can, okay?"

"I don't really want you to go…" She pouted. Nicki cast her eyes away. She knew Sophie wouldn't like it and she couldn't blame her. She already lost her parents; she didn't want her big sister to leave too.

"I have to, Sophie." She told her, "It's very, very important that I go… Okay?"

She hesitated, but nodded, "Okay…"

"Good. Now why don't you go run along and say your good bye to Nate? I need to go talk to Lorel."

"Okay." Sophie nodded again. Then the two sisters hugged and off she ran.

It didn't take long for Nicki to find the old she-elf within the gardening grounds. She was there, watering the pants as usual, humming to herself a little elven folk tune.

"Lorel." She called out and the older she-elf turned around and smiled,

"Why Lady Nicole, What a wonderful surprise. I do not believe we have a class today?"

"No. We don't," she let out a nervous laugh, "But that's not the reason why I'm here. Actually, I'm here to say good bye."

Lorel paused for a moment, then put her watering pail down, "What do you mean child?"

"I have joined Bilbo's nephew on his quest. So my older cousin Nate and I are leaving with them later on today."

She paused, eyeing, the young woman before her, "Are you certain you should do this? The road ahead of them will not be an easy one."

"I know." She admitted, "But I believe my presences on this quest will be important. So I feel like I must go."

"I see." Lorel nodded, "Then please take this." She reached into her little satchel and pulled out a small pearl like stone attached to a silver chain, "This is a gift I received from my mother a very long time ago."

"Oh, no." Nicki shook her head, "I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist. It is call Amorael, the protector of life and love. It will protect you on your journey." She took Nicki's hand and placed the necklace in her palm. "And these," She went over to a bench nearby with a wrapped up blanket. "Elumir and Aserl," She pulled out two elvish swords from it, "I made these for Master Nathan and you."

"You made these?" Nicki looked at her confused and then realized, "You knew we were leaving."

The old she-elf smiled, "I know many things, young one. Now please," she handed them over to her, "Take these. They will help you on your journey."

Nicki looked at them speechless then turned back to Lorel, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome child." She smiled, "Now go on. I will see you again after your adventure."

"Do you promise?"

"As long as you promise to return." She nodded.

"I do." Nicki let a tear run down her cheek as she went forward and embraced the old she-elf.

"Then Farwell, Nicki." She wiped her tear away, "And good luck."

* * *

Everyone came to see the fellowship off; Arwen, Elrond, Sael, Húrdir and many of the other elves, council, and Nate and Nicki's siblings were all there.

Elrond came forward towards the fellowship just as it was about to set off. "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him," He reminded all of them, "No oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Nicki looked over and saw Aragorn smiling at Arwen, who turned her gaze away. Those two were seriously such a cute couple in her opinion. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves," his gaze turned to Legolas, "and men," then to Boromir, "and all free folk," then to Gimli, "go with you." Finally he raised his hand in and gave them the tradition elven farewell gesture and gave them permission to leave. Nicki and Nate took one last look at their younger siblings. Nicki looked at them and blew them a goodbye kiss while Nate just gave them a simple nod. It wrenched their hearts to see Sophie crying, as well as cold indifferent glares that their older two siblings were giving them. Seriously? They were about to go on a long hard quest and this was how they were going to see them off? Nicki hoped that they would seriously grow up in the time that they were gone.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf announced from behind with his staff. Frodo looked nervous, but he nodded and began to take the lead. We all began to follow him till the little hobbit stopped at the fork in the road right outside the exit and whispered to the wizard, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Nicki could tell he was trying to speak as quietly as possible, but they could all still hear him.

"Left." Gandalf replied and off the fellowship went, beginning their quest.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading. I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Again, I love hearing your thoughts.**


End file.
